1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixing device for a ceramic sealing plate in a carrying frame or a cassette of a seal, in particular a sliding seal on a metallurgical vessel, having a band arranged between the sealing plate and the carrying frame or the cassette surrounding and holding the sealing plate.
2. State of the Prior Art
An arrangement of this kind is described in DE 34 21 205 C2. In this arrangement a strap retainer is used that is tensible by means of a fastening attached on the carrying frame around the sealing plate. On the longitudinal sides of the sealing plate, the force with which the strap retainer is applied is slight at most. This arrangement is also costly. A similar arrangement is also described in DE 32 23 181 C2.
According to DE 30 01 122 A1, a sealing plate is held on a carrying frame with individual elastic profile pieces. These are provided in a gap running between the sealing plate and the carrying frame where the gap extends in a straight line. In the curved area of the gap or the sealing plate the sealing plate is not held fixed. For this reason the fixing of the sealing plate is uneven along the perimeter of the sealing plate.
In other arrangements in the prior art, the sealing plate is embedded in mortar in the carrying frame, or the carrying fame is shrunk onto the sealing plate. Both of these arrangements are associated with considerable expenditure and make the exchange of the sealing plate, for example for repairs, more difficult. In the arrangement using shrinking, similarly to when using a strap retainer, only an uneven distribution of the tensile force results.